Video eyetrackers are camera-based devices that observe a person's eyes and predict the point in space where the person is looking A key limitation of most video eyetrackers today is that the user has to hold his head fairly still.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that accurately account for head motion while video eyetracking.